Stubborn Hearts
by GlowingHeart
Summary: Based on Stardust: Another Star fell into Stormhold long before Yvaine, just no one realised until now. Mainly focused on Septimus Set during Stardust and a little after, enjoy!
1. The Falling Star

_Notes: Hello! This is my first Stardust fanfic, I am absolutely in love with the novel and the film! This fanfic mainly focuses on Septimus (Because his my favourite XD) and my own original character - Elsa. Hope you enjoy! _

If ever a star was to fall into the land of Stormhold, it was said to go never unnoticed. But what happens if something like this ever did happen? And this star would spend her time in hiding but at the same time learning valuable skills like defence in weapons as well as the body and most of all, learning how to control a stars glow. No one would ever know her whereabouts or even if they existed.

Would such a star ever appear to do so?

* * *

At that moment, when the first star in over four hundred years had fallen into Stormhold (well, so everyone thought) most people had seen it dive through the evening sky and these were the people that would need it most to achieve what they wanted but this did not just apply to the people in Stormhold, but also one other in the human realm beyond the wall that hid the magical kingdom. But humans did not realise the value of a star if was too fall into Stormhold, most humans would just wish upon the shooting star and then forget about it or it's fate when landing but in Stormhold, the chase had surely begun…

The last three remaining princes of Stormhold that was still alive to witness the death of their father, the King and his final act upon this Earth before he died. They watched as the ruby which they would need to become King with as it was the power of all of Stormhold flew out into the evening sky were the stars were towering closely above, sparkling in their prime. All three princes, too much in a hurry to keep gazing out at the sky, took their leave to prepare for the quest of finding the stone to become King.

Septimus, the seventh son of Stormhold and who was also determined the most to be King and surely would not let anything get in his way of doing so, barged his way past his elder brothers to get his things ready so he could set off right away. Septimus had always been the darkest of all seven sons and one daughter of Stormhold, killing most of his brothers so he was more likely to get the throne, just like his father had done before him and like he was determined to do so now. He would let no traitor off, despite how much they would plead or beg, all traitors got what they deserved in his dark mysterious eyes, a stab in the chest, never to breathe another word of betrayal again, he was truly the most feared out of all the princes of Stormhold.

Primus, the eldest prince of Stormhold was also quite determined but he was not so determined as his younger brother as to go as far as killing someone, innocent or not, it just wasn't him. He calmly made his way out to prepare a carriage, unlike his younger brother who was preparing the guards and horses as it was most likely out of all them he would be the one to go into a battle.

Tertius, one of the middle princes of Stormhold did not seem as bothered as his other two brothers as he felt that against them two, he had no chance of succeeding but it was worth a try anyway but unlike the other two princes, he would not set off right away, he would wait till morning once he had a good nights sleep and something filling to eat for breakfast.

In another part of the land of Stormhold, a most evil witch had unfortunately caught sight of the evening sky as she witnessed the falling star landing into the magical kingdom as an evil grin grew across her face as she knew its value to her and her two sisters. It would mean eternal youth; they would get their beauty again, after they ate her glowing heart. But first the star would need to be found, as she leapt up to tell her sisters of the news and decided among them which one of them should go set of to get the star.

Meanwhile across the wall, in the human realm, a young man named Tristan Thorne along with the young lady he claimed to be the love of his life had saw the star crashing through the darkened sky as he promised her the star for her hand in marriage but it meant crossing the wall but he'd do it but he had only one week to succeed in this mission, if not she would marry his rival.

Back in the magical kingdom of Stormhold, yet another bared witness to the falling star, a young women watching from a high mountain peak as close to the sky she would ever get, watched in earnest as she mumbled "So, another falls"


	2. Travels Begin

_Notes: Aye, a very short chapter just to cut the next part up so it is separate. Enjoy!_

By the next morning, most of these witnesses to the shooting star were already much of their way to find her, all for their own purposes. But there was one less now, due to Septimus and his dark poison, it meant that bashful Tertius had joint his already dead brothers in the afterlife, which meant one more brother to go…

Elsa, a fair young lady who had seen the star fall from far above set her search for the fallen star as it was her only option. She threw her runes into the air as they fell back into her small hands as she saw the answer they laid, to go west.

She had finishing sharpening her sword and put it in the holder around her, she doubted that she would use it but she didn't know how many others were already searching, and she would have to reach the star fast if she wanted to help her in time.

Elsa made her way out the cavern, where she had spent most of her years, mainly learning all different sorts of arts in defence as she knew one day she would need it.

The sun lay bright in the sky; it was already getting past morning which meant she was running late in her chase. The twigs crunched as she made a fast pace into the near by forest as the runes still assured her that she was going in the right direction. She stopped for a quick rest and consulted her runes again as she asked them if anyone was close to the star and the answer was yes, knowing this she leapt off her feet to carry on her way again as this was grave news to her.

The runes were correct though, people were very close to the star. The young boy from the wall had got to the star first to take her back for his true love and had hold over her as she was held captive with him by an enchanted chain but it would still not stop the star from proving to be trouble and would not make his journey back easy for him.

Meanwhile, the two remaining princes of Stormhold were on their separate ways to reach the star. Septimus was behind on his search as he had found out that the soothsayer was working for his brother and had been leading him the wrong way but he soon put an end to that and was back on track with no time to lose as Primus was much closer to the star than he had thought as he carried on with high speed, hoping that his plan had worked but also feeling guilty knowing that Septimus would have soon found out about going in the wrong direction and would not spare the soothsayer.


	3. Reunited and New Fears

Daytime had fallen into darkness as the stars started to make their way out on the evening sky as Elsa looked up at them, smiling to herself as she still carried on her fast pace, now deep within the largest forest in all of Stormhold, but she had gotten use to it after all her years she spent exploring the area to get familiar with it.

She froze in her footsteps as she saw movement by a nearby tree, she peered closer as she saw a flow of golden blonde hair, much like hers and then her body covered in a silvery grey material as she realised she had finally come across the fallen star. Elsa felt nervous as she approached the star as it had been so long since she had communicated with someone and did not want to scare her. The star had heard her movement and was immediately startled as jerked up to look around her and spotted Elsa coming towards her as the star looked rather worried.

"Do not be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you" reassured Elsa

"How can I be sure of that?" she remarked back

"Just trust me" she replied as the star looked back into her crystal eyes and somehow she believed her.

"What's your name?" questioned Elsa

"Yvaine" she mumbled

"Yvaine!" she smiled brightly "So nice to see you again!"

"What do you mean?" she replied, confused.

"It's me, Elsa!" she grinned

Yvaine realised who she was as she then smiled "Elsa! Is it really you! Where have you been all these years? We were all so worried, we never saw you fall!"

"I'll explain all in time but first things first, we need to get this chain off you" explained Elsa as she pulled a knife from her boot as Yvaine looked sadly as she informed "That will not work, it's an enchanted chain"

Elsa let out a sigh and then enquired "Who is your captor?"

"A boy that wants me to be a gift for his true love" she answered

Elsa could not help but escape a chuckle as she replied "So you have no worry his going to eat your heart? Make sure he does not find out what value you could be to the people of Stormhold"

Yvaine nodded in agreement as Elsa continued "I'm going to find some stuff that will get this chain off from around, do not worry I will be back soon"

The newly fallen star showed a bit of worry in her eyes but she knew she could trust her sister in saying her word as Elsa head off to look for some plants and wood that would make a spell that would take the chain off but she would not go to far away from Yvaine as she looked worried and alone, not knowing how this world was like yet but she would soon train her up to be much like herself, to know how to defend herself and to control her star's glow. Elsa had not shone in a long while, not even after seen one of her many sisters in such a long while, so it would surely take an emotion so overpowering for her to have such a glow again.

As Elsa walked along, she noticed some tracks on the forest ground that had not been there before as she realised she and her sister were not alone in the forest. She did not have anytime to react or to run back and warn the waiting Yvaine as someone grabbed hold of her tight, her first reaction to this was a reflex as grabbed the person's arm and twisted it back round to themselves as she got a first look at the person, it seemed he was in some kind of uniform like he was a guard or something. She clicked her heel twice hardly on the ground as a knife flipped out, attached to the bottom of her boot which she had invented herself and would be an unexpected surprise to anyone threatening her, like now.

As she done, more guards seemed to appear out of no where as she threw the one guard to the floor and whipped her sword out from its holder as she went into combat. One of them lunged straight towards her and another from behind; she quickly kicked the guard in front of her which held a surprise for him as he gasped as he fell to the ground as she turned round quickly to defend herself from the other guard. This one proved to be more difficult to defeat than the other as he bought back twice as hard as he plunged his sword through the air as she skipped past, dodging the blows. Unexpectedly, she rushed behind him, tripping him up by kicking his leg in front as she held her nasty boot weapon upwards for him to fall onto.

She then pushed the guard off her leg, and barely had time to catch her breath as another came behind her, but this one was different, he held her so she could not move one inch of her fragile body as he warned in a dark voice "Its obvious you know defence, so you know if you was to move, I will snap you in two"

Elsa's pulse started to rush; she had never been so scared before in her life not even after she had fallen into Stormhold. She could tell that he was a very dangerous man, especially to know those sorts of positions of defence. She stood still, tensed as he still had hold over her as she tried to control her trembles as she asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah, so the brave little warrior girl can talk" he remarked "My name is Prince Septimus, and you're going to tell me where the stone is and the girl that supposedly has it"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just picking up some fire wood and then going to tend to my ill father" she tried to lie.

"Your lies won't work with me girl, especially after that little display" he snarled back "Now tell me, if not your regret it"

"Is that a threat?" she sneered back, growing more confident.

"It's a promise" he corrected as he tied a rope round her small wrists and he turned her round to face him. Elsa was surprised to discover that the dark voice belonged to a handsome, dark mysterious man as he looked down at her from his deep eyes. She noticed that he was peering at her boots with the knife flipped out at the front as he teased "Nice invention thought of that while looking after your ill father?"

Septimus then torn off the knifes that he found out to be on both of her boots as he searched for any other little tricks she may have over her, when she seemed clear of all her weapons he dragged her back up to her feet as he informed the remainders of his men "We rest here tonight" and then he mumbled to her "Also investigate by any means necessary"

Elsa felt his dark voice chill down her spine as she knew what would be coming to her, but no matter what, she would not tell.


	4. Wanting Answers

_Notes: This chapter some may find a bit 'ew' xD But thanks to .uk/middle-ages-torture.htm for the different torture methods, jeez some of them are soooo nasty! _

Later in the night, Septimus strolled over to where he had left Elsa sitting on the cold damp ground of the misty forest as she saw what were in his hands. He reached out for one of her hands as he held a knife close to her nail bed as he warned "You have one chance to tell me where the girl with the stone is, if not you know what will happen"

"I don't know what you're on about!" she exclaimed, trying to convince him but he was a lot cleverer than she first thought.

"I have spies that saw you with the girl, care to deny it now?" he remarked

"Spies? What the trees?" she sneered

"Who said anything of trees?" he questioned "Now, tell me where she is and I'll let you go back to your ill father" he added with an evil smirk growing across his face.

"I don't know who you're on about" she answered

"And if you did?" he replied

"I wouldn't tell you" she sneered

With this, he pulled her arm out as he straightened one of her fingers as he placed the knife under her nail and started to push up. All Elsa could feel was the excruciating pain ringing through her body as she tried to make no reaction towards this, not wanting to satisfy him as she tensed her whole body up to try and make the pain more bearable.

The second nail was a lot worse as she saw the gush of blood pouring from her under her finger as she let out a little squeal of agony, trying to pull her hand back from the dark prince but his grip was too hard on her as he remarked "Any refreashed memories yet?"

"No" she snarled, looking back at him with a passion of hate.

"That is too bad" he sneered as he placed his knife under another of her fingers, forcing the nail upwards as a rush of pain went through her as she let out a deep sigh of hurt and tiredness as she fell weak like she was going to black out. By the time Septimus got to the next finger, Elsa fell against the tree, exhausted from the intentional pain he had caused her as he decided to stop there, afterall what good would be to get answers out of her anymore tonight if she was just going to past out?

* * *

Elsa whinced in the darkness, full of pain, she did not know how much she could hurt and was never truly perpared to example such things but she would not tell for the world where her sister was and what was he going on about a stone for?

She heard footsteps coming closer to her as she feared in would be the next installment of pain to her as her fears were answered as she saw the prince in the dim light that was left of the evening. But he did not appear to have anything with him. Instead took her hand, she tried to pull back but his hold was too strong but to her surprise, she felt him tend to her wounds as he wiped the dry blood off her swallen hand and cover them up with some cotton.

Septimus saw the puzzled look upon the girls face as he corrected "Do not mistaken this as act of kindness, I can't have you dying on me without telling me where the star went"

In that whole sentence, all her questions were answered towards the gesture he had just done, to find out that the prince was still as evil as he ever was, his heart was truly stone cold.

_Notes: I like writing nasty Septimus! lol. That method was chosen because it seemed like the best choice seens they were out on the road and wouldn't have all the torture devices/machines at their disposal so went with that, hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways! _


	5. Not Giving In

_Notes: Some violence towards the end of this chapter but nothing too bad, more like "Ouch! That would hurt!" sort of thing, lol. Also, I've tried not to make Elsa into too much of a damsel in distress or well hopefully she is not at all but that's for you to decide! _

The next morning had dawned as the sun rose early, making Elsa awaken from her light sleep as she still felt pain ache round all her body as she let out a groan.

Septimus had noticed the movement coming from the girl and immediatley strolled over as she threw to her a piece of bread as he ordered "Eat that, you need your energy"

Elsa knew she did not need to eat food to survive as all stars only ate darkness and drank light so she decided to worry the prince, thinking if she refused to eat she would strave to death and he'll never know where the girl with his stone went. A dark hidden grin went across her face as she picked up the piece of bread and threw it at his back as he walked away. With a perfect aim, it hit him right at the back of the head as a small chuckle escaped her as the dark prince turned back round and came strolling over to her, filled with rage.

He grabbed her collar and pulled her close to his face as he stared hardly into her eyes as he exclaimed "That was a very big mistake"

Elsa, not wanting to show her fear smiled back and replied "I thought it was rather amusing"

"We're just see how amusing it was later" he sneered as he grumply stormed back over to the guards as they had nearly finished packing up the camp site and ready to contiune with their journey.

Elsa watched as he ordered and bossed the guards around, and would make them prepare the horses again if he was not satisfied with how they were done. She wondered why the prince turnt out how he did, why he seemed so dark and mysterious, maybe something to do with his childhood, or were all the princes of Stormhold like that?

Septimus then walked back over to the girl, he could see the pain in her eyes but tried to feel no sympathy for her as she was his prisoner.

"Get up" he mumbled

She decided it best to do what he asked her this time as she struggled to get up, especially with one of hands mangled at that moment. Unexpectedly, Septimus held her good hand and supported her up to her feet as she stood shakily and dazing around the place.

"You will be riding with me" he informed her "And you have no choice"

Elsa nodded as she knew if she refused or try to disagree, she had no doubt he would let the horses drag her along.

He then placed himself upon the horse as he held out his hand as she took it into his, she was surprised at how gentle he felt as he lifted her in his arm to place her in front of him on the horse.

Elsa leaned against him as they all set off, coming out of the forest and and onto long the hills, all organised in their patterns of riding. She felt the prince move her hair gently out of his way of seeing where they were going as they felt so close to each other as Elsa watched the different scenes rush past her.

Septimus never liked getting close to his prisoners but he could not help back say "You never actually told me your name"

"You never asked" she corrected, she felt him sigh as she carried on "But it's Elsa, if you must know"

"Well Elsa, why do find it so important to keep the whereabouts of the star, what is she to you?" he asked

"If you're trying to get information out of me, its not going to work" she remarked "And did you ever think that by now the star has probably moved so I have no idea where she would be by now?"

The prince remained silent as he thought she could still know the whereabouts of the star, he never knew if there was a safe house of some sort, he would not allow himself to be persuaded so.

"You seem too young to understand such things, how old you anyway?" he questioned

Elsa tensed up as in her mind she was thinking over a millions of years old but she simply replied "You hardly expect me to own up to that"

She felt him chuckle to himself as he replied "Too right, I should not have asked"

Elsa felt uneasy at the prince's change of mood, he seemed well tempered and at that moment she did not feel like a prisoner to him.

"Whats put you in such a fine mood?" she now questioned him.

"We're catching up" he answered

Elsa suddenly felt dread as she tried to think if there was anyways of delaying the journey so it would give her sister more time to get further away from the danger. She noticed that the prince had been following tracks as she said out loud "You're following someone"

"Ah, you know how to track" he replied "Yes I am"

"Any idea on who?" she equired

"I believe it may be my brother, he was using a carriage and these are carriage markings" the prince explained

"You would kill your brother?" she exclaimed

"Well, I've killed most of them" he replied so bluntly.

Elsa suddenly felt really uncomfortable being so close to him at the moment, she thought it so strange with how he could have killed his brothers, his own flesh and blood and not think anything of it, she was in a truly strange place.

* * *

After a couple of hours of following tracks, it was finally time for a rest as the horses seemed like they wasn't going to make it as the prince had been making them travel so fast and for so long. Elsa was relieved to get off the horse, and not having the prince breathing down her neck the whole time but she would rather that, then what was coming to her as he strolled over to her, as she feared that he wanted to try and get information out of her again.

"I have nothing to tell you" she informed him

"Oh really?" he remarked as he grabbed hold of her mangled hand so hard that it made her drop to her knees as she winced in pain.

"It makes no difference, I still don't know" she managed to squeal out.

"Do I look stupid to you?" he snarled

"You really want me to answer that?" sneered Elsa

"Least your be answering something" he replied as his grip on her hand grew tighter as she screwed up face, the pain ringing through her weak body.

"The pain can get a lot worse, trust me" he muttered in her ear as she felt a chill go down her spine but she did not like to give into him so easily as she had to remark "Trust you? Something I would never do"

"Stop being difficult and just tell me where the girl is!" the prince started to raise his voice.

"I don't know!" she rasied her voice back

"You do, I can see it in your eyes" he replied darkly.

"Then you must have a visual impairment" snapped Elsa

"My eyes are perfectly clear as under your brave face and your witty remarks, I see a frighten young girl" the prince stared right into her eyes as she tried to avoid looking at him, wondering if he was right or not.

"Sire, the horses have rested enough" a guard informed the prince.

Septimus nodded as he pulled Elsa up by her bad hand, still holding a tight grip on it as he dragged her back over to his horse as he teased "I can't believe you've got nothing to say back yet, girl"

"How about you stop calling me 'girl'?" she remarked

"How about you tell me where the star is?" he remarked back.

"I keep telling you! I have no idea, now please just let me go!" she raised her voice as she tried to pull his grip off of her hand as she slipped her fingers through, getting free of him as she pulled her arm close to her and looked for a way to escape.

But the prince having a fast reaction, immediately catched up to her as he grabbed her by her long hair and dragging her back to the horses as she kicked her legs, still trying to get away, even if she thought she could or not.

When they got back to the horses he sat her up as he pulled her close to him as he held a knife to her neck as he warned "If you ever try a thing like that again, then this knife will be chasing after you, not me. I thought you would have more common sense than that little attempt, you silly girl"

"I'll try better next time" she snarled back

"You would have to" he sneered as he pulled her to her feet and then pulled her up, onto the horse as he followed behind. She could feel the anger from him, breathing onto her as she realised, it was stupid of her but in that moment of desperation she would try anything to get away from the cold blooded prince.


	6. A New Guest to the Party

"Whats that?!" Elsa exclaimed peering towards something in the middle of some marshes as the orgainised group still rid acorss them. Septimus also noticed what the girl was on about as he also stared at the scene they were appraoching. From far off they could see a large old brown object, a white thing laying on the floor and what something seemed like a chariot as thoughts run in their minds that they were following danger.

As soon as they got to the scene, Septimus leaped off his horse, leaving Elsa still sitting among it even though she had no idea how to control one but it remained steady, lucky for her as they all worked out the scene before them. There was a man lying dead in a bath which seemed very random, a dead unicorn and just what they had suspected, there was also a chariot. The prince looked as if he knew the man but should no saddest that the person he once knew was gone.

"Well, well, well, the last brother dead…which means I'm King" he mumbled to himself and turned round smiling as he exclaimed "I'm King!"

All of his guards immediately knelt down, bowing towards him in respect of their new king as Elsa smiled to herself as she saw the prince's face drop as he remarked "Dam, I still need the stone"

"You're brother does not have it?" asked one of the guards.

"Well why don't you find out?" remarked the prince as the guard obivously not wanting to do it, still bowed as he went over to the dead prince lying in the bath. Septimus watched intently but was soon cut off as suddenly a young, plain looking man grabbed hold of his leg. The prince's immediate reaction was to grab the boy by his collar as he held a short knife threateningly towards him as he snarled "Where's my stone?"

"No…I…I don't know" he mumbled like a nervous wreak as he carried on "The man…your brother? I heard him speak of a stone. The girl had it"

"What girl?" questioned Septimus, wanting to know if it was the same girl they seeked already.

"I don't know, a girl" he answered "She got away, all of this was a trap set for her. But then your brother came right into it"

"A trap, set by who?" asked the prince as Elsa let out a deep sigh, shaking her head at how easily the boy gave into his questions.

"A women you should pray you're never meet. She's gone, she took your brothers carriage" answered the boy

"And this women wanted my stone?" replied the prince

"No, she wanted the girl's heart" explained the boy "She wanted the girl's heart. She said the was a star, she wanted to cut out her heart and…"

"Eat it" finished Septimus as he let hold of the boy and realised "Oh my god, do you have any idea what this means? King…forever"

A grave face rushed through Elsa, not realising he wanted to also kill her sister as well as getting the stone from her, but what if he came to realise that she was also infact a star? It would be the end of her, she thought as she thought of a plan to try and put him off the idea.

"This idoit is coming with us" informed Septimus as he dragged the boy to his feet.

"Another one sire?" asked one of the guards

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Elsa

"Be quite girl" remarked Septimus as he stared at the guard who questioned his orders as he carried on "You will stay here and find your own way back, he will use your horse"

The guard knew there would be no point in protesting, if not he would just end up getting killed by the prince instead of getting offered a chance of life which was his to chose now. Instead, the guard nodded hopelessly as the horses started to race off again in the direction they were previously on.

Elsa felt the prince against her, his breathing was light but with his last brother dead she thought he would surely be in a good enough mood to start her plan of putting him off eternal life.

"So, it's eternal life you seek now as well as the stone?" she asked

"Well observed" he muttered

"Don't you think it will be awful lonely, seeing all your friends fade away and die right in front of you while you still remain?" she explained as she had a very good knowledge of eternal life.

"Lucky for me, I do not have friends, merely acquaintances so I will have no problem there" he answered

"With an enternal king, Stormhold would never evolve into a modern world, it will always remain tradition and not kept up to date" she fought back to his answers.

"Are you refusing to believe I would not make a good king?" he replied

"No, I'm sure your make a very good king but an enternal king? It's not right" she corrected him, something she seemed to do often.

"Care to explain a little more as I do not see this as a good enough point to argue with" remarked the prince

"Well" Elsa thought "Just think of the lands beyond Stormhold and the lands of Faerie, I bet they are all modernising and Faerie can not remain a secret forever? What happens when they start wanting to come through the Wall? They could do it with modern force and Stormhold would fall to the human realm, under you're enternal rule"

"You girl, know too much" was the princes simple reply which made Elsa feel satisfied with as it meant she knew and he knew she was right but he did not want to admit so, especailly to a prisoner.

* * *


	7. Changes

_Notes: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I guess it shows Septimus and Elsa growing more fond of each other and starting to be honest with one and other. Can't help but feel that Bernard is sort of out of character, sorry about that! _

Nightfall started to drip down once again as the remaining group set up camp for their long awaited rest.

Elsa was sat next to a tree after the prince had helped her down from the horse, but it seemed different as she did not feel like a prisoner but he had seemed to treat her more like a friend.

The boy that was now travelling with them was also sat down next to Elsa but unlike her, he was not tied up when placed which seemed odd but probably because he was not a threat. Elsa could not help but feel angry sitting to him for letting secrets go so easily, all because the prince waved a knife in his face, she did not respect the boy one bit as she saw him as weak as she immediately informed him "You give in too easily"

"Well, you obviously don't know when too" he remarked, seeming a little more braver than earlier.

"There is never a time to give in" she corrected

"What would you know anyway?" he sneered

She lifted her mangled hand and replied "A lot more than you do"

"I just don't want to die, sorry if you have a death wish" he snapped as Elsa felt rage build up inside her, this boy knew nothing as she started to fierecly explain "You just don't want to die? Everyone says that but where is the honour in that? And do you think anything good will happen to you after you lose your usefulness? No. You will be tossed aside of the road to rot, so why bother?"

"No, no, they wouldn't do that" denied the boy

"If he done it to one of his own men, he'll do it to you also, you stupid farm boy" snapped Elsa

"Just leave me alone!" he exclaimed

Unexpectedly for the boy, Elsa was now losing her temper and the only other way she thought to get through to him was by to scare him as she grabbed hold of the boy and stared hard into his eyes as she warned "Don't you dare tell him anything more about what you saw and heard, if not, your have me to answer to, do you understand me? I will find every way possible to make your life hell"

"That's enough, Elsa" said a familiar voice as she turned to see the prince, who looked quite amused as he ordered "Let the boy down"

Elsa let go of the boy as she replied "You were there the whole time, wasn't you?"

"Yes, I was, now I would advise you not to fill the boys head with such nonsense" answered Septimus as she noticed his hidden grin as he teased her, both knowing she was right but the boy did not realise this as he looked smug, thinking he was on the princes good side. Elsa just wanted to wipe that look of his face so much as the prince saw this look in her eyes as he said "Boy, you have more to tell me"

The boy looked worried as Elsa glared hatefully at the boy, if looks could kill, he would have died a thousand times in those few seconds of hate. She hoped that he did not have much to tell the prince of her sisters whereabouts or where they could be now as she tried to think of a way to stop the boy from telling him such things.

The first thing she tried was to try and get up Septimus turned round and gave her a strange look as he asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming aswell" she answered

"Why? Do you finally want to share some information?" he replied

"No, not really" remarked Elsa

"Then sit yourself back down, I'll deal with you later" he informed as he walked off with the young boy.

Elsa placed herself back down as she worried and feared that the next toture installment was coming her way. She sat, picking at the grass untill the prince finally came back with the boy, but he had obviously spoken without a question as there was not one mark on him as Elsa sneered "I should have guessed you would have given in"

"Elsa, don't tease the other prisoners" chuckled Septimus as he carried on "It's your turn now"

"I haven't got anything to say" she sneered

"I didn't ask you to" he replied "Now get up"

Elsa nodded as he strangely reached out his hand and helped her up as he took her towards his tent as she started to feel nervous as much as she did not want to. These last few days had been a hell for her, she never experienced anything more dreadful in all her life even though she liked to think herself as a warrior and not easy to give, but she felt herself being drained in. Then there was Septimus, in a strange and in an unexplainable way, she started to grow fond of the prince as she saw herself in him more than she expected or would like to admit to.

He had seemed to change aswell, and it was like he was starting to admire the girl that drove him mad with her stubborness and her strong spirit as it some what reminded him of himself, maybe that is why they clushed so much or were finally getting along. But the prince tried to get these thoughts out of his mind as he kept forgetting that she was a prisoner and if he gave into her or let her go, his men would see it was a weakness and would lose respect against him.

They both walked into the dark tent as he sat her down and untied her hands as she sat silent and blank. He was curious to what she was thinking as she had not yet made one remark that would make him annoyed with her wittyness but she still just sat that.

"What is the matter with you today?" he asked

"Just do what your going to do already" sighed Elsa, holding out her hands.

"No" he shook his head "Just took you in here for a talk"

"A talk? So your going to talk me to make me feel more comfortable around you so I will tell you where the star is, even though I'm sure I have no idea and have not one clue where she is heading so I do not know why you bother, but I will still not tell you anything about my experience or if it is just that you do actually just want to talk to me, may I remind you that I am your prisoner" she explained

"I hate it that you figure me out" he mumbled, hating to admit it.

"Maybe because we're so alike" Elsa sighed, then realised what came out of her mouth as she looked shocked with herself as Septimus looked stunned aswell.

There was an awkward silence between them, then Septimus broke it as he replied "We are a like in most ways but if I am to be honest, I know there is not much more you can tell me about the star but I can not let you go because…"

"You're look weak" she finished

"Excalty" he nodded


	8. Enquiries

_Notes: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not sure if Septimus would be this open with someone but then I guess it shows there relationship building but either way, I would love to hear you're thoughts! Thank You For the Reviews! _

As soon as the morning came, they set off in a new direction to go to seek out a man that had reportly seen the star, according to his spies. It was a busy air port, where many would go to trade before they would sell it at the market by the wall. There was news that she could be on an air vessel of some sort, but unaware of what kind, which is why they had to seek out this man.

"Why don't one of your spies just travel with you, seens they know what the girl looks like?" asked Elsa, as they were getting closer to the busy port while she was leaning onto him, not like she had a choice but she was beginning not to mind.

"Spies come in all shapes and sizes here, they do not all have legs like you and I" the prince mysteriously replied

Elsa just left it there, as they were starting to approach the port and was soon at the door where the man who had saw the star made his trade. All the guards got down from their horses as did Septimus, helping Elsa down aswell as she asked "I'm coming in aswell?"

"Well, we don't want you running away, do we?" he answered as one of the guards took her arm and nudged her to walk inside the tiny hut.

The man who owned the little trade shop looked taken from surprise as a high pitch squeal escaped his mouth as everyone gave him a odd look as Septimus nodded to his men. Two guard immediately grabbed hold of him, so he could not move as the prince took out a knife from his holder, moving closer as he snarled at the worried looking man "Where is the girl?"

The tradesmen reply was another high pitched squeal as the look on Septimus's face grew more angry as he raised his voice "Are you mocking me?"  
The man shook his head really quick as he still squealed as Septimus carried on "Because if you are, you have seconds to live!"

Again, the tradesmen let out another squeal, which sounded like distress but the prince did not care, as he plunged his knife into the mans chest as he muttered "What a freak!" and then passed his bloody knife to one of the guards "Clean this, thoroughly"

Septimus then strolled out of the hut, taking Elsa by the arm forcefully as she looked completely stunned with what he had just done to that innocent man.

"How could you do such a thing?" she exclaimed

"He was mocking me" he snapped back

"He was obviously under some sort of spell!" corrected Elsa

"I did not have time for his games" replied Septimus

"Well, you had time to kill him" she remarked

"Why am I even answering you? You are my prisoner, and you will speak when spoken to, if not, you will not like the consequences. Am I understood?" he warned and with the dark look in his eyes, especially after just killing someone Elsa just nodded her head, even though she wanted to answer back, she thought it best to remain silent, for now.

--

Then, once again they set off on their race for the star. Now, they were heading for a lake, to question a pirate captain on the whereabouts of the fallen star but they knew this would be a dangerous mission, giving the captain's fearsome reputation.

"I can't believe you killed that man without any thought" she mumbled to the prince as they rode along the neverending landscape.

"Believe me that was nothing, having killed most of my brothers" he answered

"Don't you think that was going to over the top? I mean, in other lands, the first born always becomes king after their father" replied Elsa

"That is a ridiculous idea" muttered Septimus

"I would like to know how" she enquired

"Well, killing the brothers show that you will not be a weak king, and are most determined after what all you done to get the crown, its like a test when if it the first born that gets the crown, what if his character is really weak and he brings his land down to ruins because someone was not up for the challenge?" explained the prince

"Wow" replied Elsa "When you put it like that, but your own flesh and blood?"

"I know it doesn't sound right, but it was the way we were all brought up, of course not all were as willing as others to do so but we can not help the way we were taught to grow" he explained and then added with a chuckle "Like you were taught to be so stubborn"

Elsa smiled and gave him a slight nudge in the stomach, making him chuckle even more as he nearly lost his balance as they both started laughing. Both had felt the strangeness in that event, as they felt more and more as friends every time they talked to each other, or do anything, as much as they tried to stop their feelings, they could not stop growing as they drew closer to the flying vessel resting on the lake.


	9. Nearly Losing Her

"Remember, Captain Shakespeare has a fearsome reputation" Septimus warned the guards as they reached the gang plank of the ship.

"I want you to stay besides me at all times, it might get dangerous" the prince told Elsa as she replied "Can't I just stay out here with the horses?"

"I can't risk you running away" he answered

Elsa slowly nodded even though she was beginning to think that she would not have ran away but she listened to the prince's orders as his guards walked up the gang plank as they both followed behind. She seemed surprised at herself for giving in so easily and wondered how she really felt over the events occuring all around her as she knew she would never give in so easily to the prince's orders like she just had, something had changed with her.

The guards lined up along the ship, keeping the pirate crew under control as Septimus and Elsa went down to the lower cabins to find the fearsome Captain.

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" asked Elsa

"I will, if it means finding out what I need" he answered "Plus, he is more likely to start if he is as terrifying as heard"

"Well, just don't get yourself killed!" she chuckled

Then the prince crashed open another door to the cabin, which seemed empty and then they both looked at each other as they heard music being played from one of the inner rooms in the large cabin. They both then saw an open door and they looked in, to see a middle aged man wearing a dress, dancing around a closet, filled with bright clothes for men and women as they both looked stunned. Septimus looking the most horrified as Elsa tried not to laugh out loud, especially being warned at how 'fearsome' the pirate captain may have been.

The Captain realised the two stunned people staring at him, as he looked horrorfied, dropping the dress he had been dancing with as Septimus remarked "What the hell is this?"

"Who are you two? What are you doing here?" asked the Captain

Septimus started to appoarch the pirate, with his sword pointing at him as he explained "My name is Prince Septimus, and you're going to tell me where I can find the girl"

The prince then grabbed hold on the pirate captain and dragged him out of the closet as he shoved him on the desk, getting a small knife out and holding it towards him. Elsa did not like to see the unnecessary voilence going on towards yet another innocent man as she turned away as she knew they would be know way to stop the prince as much as she protested, his heart was truly black however much she wished for it not to be so.

"Where is the girl?" shouted Septimus as the blade seemed to be getting closer as he warned "You have three seconds twinkletoes! One...two…"

As the prince was about to get to three, the pirate crew charged into the room, waving their swords in the air as the prince was now very out numbered as he made a quick grab for Elsa and threw them both out of the cabin window, making it smash into pieces as they went falling into the dirty lake water.

Elsa struggled about in the water, as she had never learnt to swim as she feared she would drowned in the lake as she felt herself going deeper under the water, struggling to breathe. She felt as she was getting heavier and heavier, getting closer to the bottom as her eyes started to close as she started to give up hope.

Septimus came up to the surface of the lake, and immediatley looked around himself to see no signs of the girl. His first thought, is that she had escaped and couldn't help but feel disappointed but then he never actually thought, that she may not be able to swim which worried him even more as he saw some air bubbles on the lake's surface getting slower and weaker. With this, he dived back under the water as he held his breath, and saw a dark shadow nearly resting on the lake's bed as his heart beat grew faster as he swam deeper and more quick to make sure he got the girl out before it was too late.

Suddenly they hit the surface as Septimus quickly swam over to the side of the lake as he laid Elsa on the lake banks as he pulled himself out and quickly went to her side. He tried to feel for a pulse, and could feel nothing, how ever much he searched as he feared that she was gone. He could not and would not accept her to be dead, she couldn't, she was the only person that had ever understood him and she was the only one he could feel as if he could tell anything to, so he would not allow to be gone. He gently held both of her shoulders and shook her to see if it would help at all as it was the only thing he could think of to do but still nothing happened, however hard he had shaken her. The prince started to realise and accept that she was not coming back and in time he could think he would get over it however much of a connection they had made as he placed her back to the ground and stroked her hair, looking sadly at the girl. He hated to admit the fact, that he truly did like her, it was like they was ment to meet each other and help each other through their fate but it was a shorten meeting as he feared her part of the journey had come to an end.

Septimus came out of his deep thoughts as he heard a light cough coming from below where he was as he looked down to see Elsa with her eyes gently opening as she turned on to her side, coughing out lots of lake water. He felt a sudden relief and happiness, knowing somehow she had made it through her ordeal as she turned to look at him and mumbled "You…saved my life"

The prince nodded as she reached for his hand and held it tightly as she carried on "I'm forever in your debt"

"No, no, your not" he denied

"It's the law" she whispered as she knew if someone was to save her life, according to the rules that all stars lived upon, in the sky or not, they all knew that one of those laws is that if someone were to save their life they must stay with them forever until they repay the debt.

Septimus seemed confused by her strange remark, but then thought to ignore it as she was probably a little dazed about nearly just dying as he saw her eyes gently close again, she probably needed the rest, he had thought as he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to where the young farm boy who had also seen the star was.

"Prince Septimus, you're men…there dead" the young boy informed him of the obvious.

"Oh really" the prince snarled back as he done excalty what Elsa said he would do, tossed the young boy off his horse and onto the side of the road as he placed himself upon, holding Elsa strongly in his arms as she laid against him as they galloped off into the distance.


	10. Forgiveness

_Notes: Just a short chapter to break it up abit!_

When Elsa finally woke up from her near death experience, she found herself laying comfortably on the side of a log, in which it seemed to be in the middle of a mountain range, a truly wonderful sight to behold as she saw the sky darkening with unwelcomed clouds.

"You're awake" she heard a familiar voice say "How are you feeling?"

"Much better…though I can't really remember all that happened" she answered then looked around herself and add "Where are all your men?"

"They died, well they got killed" replied Septimus

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It wasn't my fault, was it?" asked Elsa

"No, no. If it was anyone's fault it was mine but there's nothing to be done about that" he explained

Elsa sat back and thought and then mumbled "You saved my life, didn't you?"

"Ah, I see your memory is coming back" remarked the prince

"I was drowning, I was sure I would be gone, then I felt you in the darkness then felt the air on my face once again, how can I ever thank you?" she remembered

"There is no need to thank me" he replied, then his eyes looked filled with sadness as he carried on "And you are free to go, with my men dead, no one will ever no I had a prisoner so I will not be seen as weak, though in all honestly, I hope you would stay"

Elsa remembered once again the laws of the stars in her mind, and even if she wanted to go she knew she could not as she knew she had to stay with him as he had saved her life so she would have to. But she did not see this as a completely bad thing overall, as she was begininning to grow fond of him as she replied "I will stay"

The prince seemed stunned with her answer as after all he had put her through he well expected her to be well on her way now.

"You don't have to, I don' want to force you or anything" he mumbled

"No, I really do want to stay with you" she smiled but then realised what she had said and corrected "I mean, because I know you're find the star without a doubt, I didn't mean it like…"

Septimus then exclaimed over her explanation "You know, that's the first time I've ever seen you smile"

"Is it?" she questioned, feeling a little blushed.

"Not like you had reason to smile at all, all that I made you go through. I am sorry" he muttered as he could not believe what he was saying, it was so unlike him as he begun to wonder what had become of himself, and hoped that the change in him would not put his mind of his mission or mess it up.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's what had to be done" assured Elsa

All of a sudden, little droplets of rain started to fall from all over the sky, landing onto the both of them, after they had just finally gotten dry after the lake incident.

"Ah, I hate the rain! It always blocks the view" Elsa accidently slipped out, referring to when she was a star in the sky. She remembered that every time in would rain, it always blocked their view of the world below so they hoped it to go away soon as it means they had noting to gaze at or to talk about but luckily Septimus did not catch on to her strange remark as he walked over to her side and sat down, taking off his long riding cloak and placed it both over them, making them have to sit so close to each other as he replied "Here, then let me block it from you"


	11. Even

_Notes: Thanks to Mrs.Gerard J Butler and blackrosesred for you're reviews! Not many chapters left to go now! _

The next morning, Elsa woke up to find Septimus sound asleep as he laid next to her, the rain finally had gone away. She pulled the cloak off her and placed it over him as she looked at the magnificent sight before her as the sun rose over the impressive mountains. She decided to take a short walk as she figured the prince would not be awake to soon to fit this in.

As she started to walk, thoughts came into her head of the last couple of days and how many emotions she had felt, pain, hate, fear, anger, distress, bewilderment, enmity, acceptance, hope, interest, gratitude and so many more and she wondered however did she control her glow through all of this? Not that it was a bad thing that she did not glow through all this but she feared she was heartless or maybe something really big needed to happen for her to ever shine once more.

Meanwhile, the prince started to wake up, earlier than Elsa would have thought. He found himself alone as he sat up and looked around himself to find that Elsa had gone. He could not help but feel angry as he did not want her to be gone even though she obviously did and had gotten away, he thought that he should have kept her a prisoner even with the change circumstances then at least she would have still been there whether she wanted to be or not. At that moment he felt such a fool for letting her go or well, letting her get away and could not move the pain he felt inside, it was like nothing he had never felt before but maybe because before he never really felt any such emotions before as he had tried so hard to keep away from them but now, all these emotions were overwhelming him like nothing ever had before.

Septimus rose to his feet even though he felt like doing nothing but he knew he had to complete his mission, it was the only reason he was out here in the first place he thought to himself as he started to prepare the horse to venture back on his journey.

He placed himself upon the horse, feeling alone and as empty as ever when he peered close to see a figure coming towards him, and he knew that silhouette anywhere, as he felt a somewhat happiness, seeing Elsa walking back towards him, looking slightly confused.

"I thought you were gone" exclaimed Septimus as she was soon by the side of his horse.

"I keep to my word, I said I would go with you…on the rest of this mission" she replied and then smiled "Let us be on our way then!"

The prince held out his arm, helping Elsa onto the horse once again as they set off to complete the mission they both had came on, to find the star.

* * *

A couple of hours of riding went by went Elsa spotted to figures on the mountain as they were appoarching them closer and closer as she asked "Do you know them?"

Septimus peered over the girls head and answered "Looks like we have some danger on the way"

They then came close to close with the two figures, to find out they were very old looking women but looked like they could hold a fight.

"Who are you?" asked Septimus

"Never mind who we are as you will soon be gone" replied the bigger looking one.

"You seek the star as well as our sister does, and you two will be the ones to fail, here and now" added the other one as Septimus and Elsa realised that they must both be witches to seek the star so they could eat her heart and have enternal youth.

Suddenly, the two witches made a sudden charge at them as Septimus quickly threw Elsa's sword at her, being reunited once again with it after all this time. The bigger looking witch immediately went for the prince as the smaller one went for Elsa as she threw a wave of fire at her. Elsa quickly dodged the sudden brust of flames as she exclaimed "Now, that's not playing very fair!"

But witches did not have any honour when it came to fighting, they would never play fair, they would always use their magic to fight their battles for them.

Septimus swung his blade about him, trying to hit the witch but it seemed like she could see every blow before he made it as lighting bolts flew out of her hands trying to hit the prince but even though he did not see them coming, he had developed fast reactions.

Elsa gave up on keep dodging the blows of flames she kept receiving so she deicided to be traditional instead and just charged after her. The witch was in no expecting it and Elsa threw herself on top of her which sent her trumbling to the ground, leaving Elsa with the most advantage as she had a weapon but she knew even if the witch didn't, that it was only right to fight fair as she dropped her sword as they started to use their hands instead. This event made Septimus and the other witch stop and stare, like they were stunned but they soon got back to fighting as did the other two.

The witch gave a loud squeal as Elsa dragged her back to her feet and twisted her arm around to her back as she tried to pull her off her as the witch gave a kick under her leg which made her let go of the grip of the witch. Elsa quickly regained herself as it was now the witch's turn to take a charge at her, the witch grabbed hold of her neck and slowly lifted her hand in the air, making Elsa rise off her feet and she fought with her hands to get her off. She struggled to breathe, it was like drowning all over again as she tried to scratch the witch's hand to pieces to try and let go of her grip off her. With Elsa's last breathe, she kicked her leg high into the air, kicking the witch sudden and hard into the face, dropping them both onto the ground as well as making the witch unconscious, laying on the floor.

Elsa then turned to see what was happening with Septimus and the other witch, and it was not looking good for him as the witch had managed to get him on the floor and looked as if she was about to kill him. With all her worry, she grabbed her sword from the ground and went charging into the scene before her as she saw the witch, holding his knife in the air, down to him.

The world seemed to move slow as she rushed to get their in time, running with her sword in the air as the blade got closer and closer to Septimus. Elsa pushed him out of the way of the blade with all her force as the knife suddenly fell into her shoulder as she plunged the witch into stomach, making her fall to the ground, with not another breath to use. Elsa turned to see the other witch was gone, she must disappeared to tell her other sister or something, she thought as she then turned to the prince, to see he was alright and in full health, then she remembered the knife in her shoulder blade as she let out a squeal of pain, looking at it.

Septimus rushed over to her side, looking at the wound, pressing around it to make sure it was not too deep or anything, which luckily it wasn't, it had only gone through the first layer of the skin as the witch did not have much time to make it go any deeper.

"Why did you do that?" he exclaimed

"I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" she replied

"But then it means I could have watched you die, you should think before you act next time!" remarked the prince

"Well, I'm so sorry I saved your life! I'll just stand and watch next time, shall I?" she raised her voice back.

"Maybe you should have" he muttered "Now hold out your arm"

The prince torn a piece of his cloak and wrapped it tightly around Elsa's shoulder to stop it from bleeding and keeping it from any types of infections floating about.

"But I am thankful" he mumbled went he had finished.

"I guess this means we're even" she replied, knowing now she had repaid him for saving her life, she was free to go according to the laws of the Stars.

"I guess so" he nodded

"Well then, we must get to the star before these other two witches get to her, because I fear the one we did not meet is twice as worse as them two" explained Elsa as she picked herself off the ground having decided that her first act of her freedom was to stay with the Prince.


	12. Getting Closer

Mountains soon turned to hills as they got closer to the village of wall, where the star was now suppose to be. All that could be heard, was the wind rushing past them as the land seemed like it was never going to end as horse felt like it was riding faster and faster. The sun gazed down upon them as they smelled the fresh air around them as it went past as many clouds past by.

They soon entered a forest, which reminded Elsa of the scene where they first meet and how much she hated him but then but it was not like that anymore, all the things they had got through together, it seemed like they had disagreed upon a lot of things but they both knew each other were right.

"Septimus...I feel like something terrible is going to happen" mumbled Elsa as she started to feel worry catch up with her.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he answered

"It's not me I'm worried about" she replied

"The star?" asked Septimus as Elsa begun to lose her patience as she thought it was clearly obvious who she was talking about as she exclaimed "No! I mean you!"

"Why would you worry about me?" questioned the Prince

"Because you like to think you can not be beaten, when you can" remarked Elsa

"Thank you for the confidence boost but I can look after myself" he replied

"Yeah right" she muttered

"Say that again?" he nudged her in the back as she chuckled, feeling happy for a moment then worried came over her again as she replied "Please, say you're be alright"

"Elsa, I'll be alright and so will you, nothing is going to happen to either of us, we're going to make it through our quests and then..." he had stopped himself.

"And then?" Elsa felt her breahting got deeper, hoping for what he was going to say next but was disappointed as the prince trailed off "We're soon be at Wall"

The sun was now only escaping through the gaps in the trees, making their path lighter so they could see where they were going. The ground of the forest, looked as if it was green with the sun reflecting through the leaves as they whistled down the wind as the horse galloped past them.

"Something tells me we're nearly there, I can smell a change in the wind" informed Elsa the first time they had spoken again after their last little discussion as she still felt somewhat upset with him cutting the conversation off like that but she could not really figure out why, she had many theories but did not like to own up to them even if they were true.

"Then your nose would be right" replied Septimus "We are but one mile off from the village of wall"

And the prince was right, she soon saw the sight of the market coming up, and she was scared by the number of people, she had never seen so many in all her life as she had only ever lived isolated in a cavern, occansionally seeing people past through but them never seeing her.

Septimus could feel and see the tension in Elsa and could not really figure out why she was so nervous about a market town filled with people, maybe she had a past memory here or she just did not just generally like big crowds, he thought to himself not wanting to ask her in chase she got offended.

But they soon past the market town as the runes told them that the star was not there as they followed some tracks which lead right to the edge of the human realm. Septimus got off the horse and looked at a burnt shadow in the grass which seemed in the shape of a women as Elsa also got off the horse to look.

"Elsa, go through the wall to see if there are any tracks there for a moment" asked Septimus

Elsa tensed even more because she had found out years ago that if she or any other star ever step foot into the human world, then they would turnt into nothing more but a piece of rock.

"No, no I'm not going through there" denied Elsa

"Why? There only humans, you're probably not see one anyway" remarked the prince

"Why would they have gone through there anyway? And look, there are carriage marks leading that way" she pointed away from the wall.

"Fine" muttered the prince "We must hurry"

They then went back onto the horse, and were soon galloping through open landscape once again, not anything in sight but never ending rows of grass as they both kept an eye on the carriage tracks as Elsa started to feel even more worried as she felt the journey coming to an end and even Septimus himself felt a little nervous even though he would never own up to being so.

Soon, the tracks lead down into a mountain creak, where they saw a large dark mansion hiding at the back and realised that must be the place. When they were close to the mansion, it had seemed like all sunlight had disappeared and it felt as if all the good in the world seemed drained.

Elsa nudged Septimus in the chest as he gave her a sharp look, as she pointed to a young boy moving around the entrance of the mansion, looking inside all of the windows.

The prince appoarched him, closely followed by Elsa as he pulled his knife out and placed it onto the boy's neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the prince

The boy looked down at the prince's hand and saw the number seven marked on his hand, as the boy realised he was a prince of Stormhold as he replied "Septimus? I knew your brother, Primus"

The prince gave him an odd look as he warned "Then if you do not wish to met him in the after life, then I suggest you tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing" remarked the boy as the prince looked down to see the boy holding a knife to his stomach.

"Ah" mumbled Septimus as they both let go of their grips on each other as all three of them turned to look in the windows as Elsa informed "There are three of them"

"Ok, here's the plan" explained Septimus "We enter taking them by surprise, we attack those two witches on the ground floor, and we keep moving. Then you get your star and I get my stone. Got it? Good"

"Wait, how do I know you can be trusted?" asked the boy

"You don't. Why, do you have a choice?" remarked Septimus as the boy shook his head.

"And how did you know I wanted the star?" asked the boy

"It was obvious" smiled Elsa

The prince then turned to Elsa and ordered "Elsa, you are to stay out here"

"No, I'm not! There are two of you and three of them, you need all the help you can, don't you try and order me about!" snapped Elsa but then the young boy they had just met stopped her through her sentence and explained "Elsa, is it? Well, I'm Tristan and to be honest we do not have the time to argue, Yvaine, she needs us before…"

"I understand" she nodded "But if I see you two are any needs of help I will rush into help, now don't you deny me of that"

"Ok, we're all agreed upon" smiled the boy

"Good" nodded Septimus as he took one last look at Elsa before the two of them went rushing inside as Elsa gazed through the window as worry consumed her.


	13. Shine

_Notes: One more chapter to go after this! Thanks to BlackRosesRed for you're review! _

Elsa watched the boy they had just met- Tristan, run to the side and hid himself from the witches and she could not help but feel a little disappointed in him as she watched Septimus grab one of the witches and held his sword to her in the air, but then saw him slowly let in down, which confused her. But this was soon cut off, as she saw the witch she had fought on the mountain blow flames at him, covering his body as he tried patting them out with his hand as Elsa watched the witch he could not kill rush over to Tristan and suddenly embraced him as she figured she was obviously not with the witches.

Elsa then focused her attention back to what was going on with Septimus and the other witch, and it looked as if she was not to be playing fairly again as the other witch she saw tying Yvaine down as she felt a large urge of worry for her sister and wanted to rush in to help her but she could feel the time was not right to do such a thing as it may risk everyone getting hurt and then no one to help.

The prince tried to dodge the witch's throw of flames but they still managed to keep hitting him as he panicked to put the flames out as he patted himself manically as she heated his sword in his hand, making him cry out in pain as he dropped the sword to the ground, rubbing his burnt hand but Elsa still didn't think this would be the right time to run in and help him as she thought he would still be able to get the witch back, somehow as she hoped and wished to the stars that he would not get hurt and make it through.

She then watched as Septimus picked up a different sword, which must have belonged to the witches and he threw it into the air as the witch was looking away, and by the time she had turnt round, it was too late. The sword had plunged into her stomach whilst having pinned her to the wall as she seemed stunned as she chuckled then slowly her eyes fell shut, as only one witch remained. Elsa felt a huge sigh of relief go over her as her hope was starting to get restored, thinking that this battle could be won.

Septimus slowly picked up, his now chilled sword as he glared up to the last remaining witch as she stared back down to him. Elsa saw her with something in her hand, it looked like it was some sort of doll, which she thought was very random of her till she realised it was probably a voodoo doll as she feared what the witch would do.

Suddenly the witch bent the right arm of the doll and Septimus's fell out of his had as he let out a loud shout of pain as he grabbed hold of his arm, supporting it as the witch smiled to herself. The witch, who seemed more dreadful than her other two sisters then took hold of the dolls leg and bent it back like she had done with its arm as she watched the prince fall to his knees as Elsa realised that now would be a good moment to run in and help.

Elsa pulled open the doors as in worry she heard the witch grimly say "Let's put out those flames, shall we?"

And she watched as the doll got thrown into the fountain below as Septimus suddenly got dragged into the air by a force, like he was drowning as Elsa fearfully ran without a thought to the fountain to get the doll out of the water as it was the only way he could be saved. Elsa seemed surprised that the witch did not try to fight her back but she watched as Elsa dived into the fountain to get the doll out of the water, hoping she might have a chance of saving the prince.

As she waved her hands through the water she finally found the doll nearly at the bottom as she grabbed it gently, taking it from out the water's surface. As she did, she saw Septimus drop to the ground as she forgot he happened to be in mid air and quickly jumped out of the water, rushing to his side as she saw Tristan at the corner of her eye, go out and face the witch as the stubborn star thought it was about time he came and helped too.

She put the doll's arms and legs back into place, hoping this would fix Septimus but as she went over to his side, he looked pale and lifeless as she feared the worst. She stroked his long, dark hair, not knowing what to do as she gazed sadly at his peaceful face, hoping it would brighten up once more. Her heart felt like it was melting into pieces as she could not believe this was the end, it couldn't be, he could not just leave her like this, she would not accept it, especially after all they had got through together. Elsa had never felt as close to anyone before not even when she was a star in the sky, she had always felt alone like she was the only one that dreamed, then she met him and it was like they shared the same thoughts, of course at first it seemed as if they loathed each other, but she suddenly thought could loathing have been mistaken for love accidently and without realising to the point at which it was too late?

Elsa though, was still not to give in too easily to the lost of him as she gently held to his shoulders and started to shake him hard as tears of sorrow fell down her face onto him as it was the only thing she could of to do to bring him back. After a mintue of so, she begun to lose hope that he would ever be returning to her as she let grip of his shoulders and placed them gently down. She looked down at him, missing everything she had learnt about him in the last couple of days, she never knew she could feel this way about someone and wondered how all these people that ever loved and lost could bear such a thing. She sadly rested her head onto him, breathing lightly, not really taking notice of what else was going on around her, who was winning and who was losing, it seemed not to matter to her now, nothing did. If she could die of a broken heart, she felt sure she was to do so at any minute now as she laid still less on his resting body.

Suddenly, she felt her head start to move, even though she was not and heard a small sigh. She sat up quickly and looked at the prince to see him starting to move about, as he looked up towards her as she could not control her feelings as she smiled "Septimus!"

She felt her heart go warm like it had never done before as she once again felt herself shine as everyone in the hall seemed to stop what they was doing and stared at her as she had grabbed him into her arms and held him closely, feeling the love for him rush through her body, so overwhelming that she totally lost track of what was going on around her as she felt Septimus return her hold, neither of them knowing how happy they could be until that moment.

"Another star!" exclaimed the witch

Elsa wasn't taking much notice of what was going on around her as she beemed with happiness looking at the alive prince as there was still a light glow around her, he smiled back at her as they wrapped their arms around each other once more, feeling what they had tried not to give in to, but that seem not to matter now not as long as they had each other.

"Elsa!" she heard Yvaine cry "Run!"

Elsa jumped to her feet to see the witch nearly over her with a knife in her hand, holding it up to her as she scattled out of the way immediatley regaining control her glow as she knew that the witch needed her heart to be a glow for it to work.

"It will never glow for you, however much you try" warned Elsa

"Then what good are to you to me, little star?" remarked the witch as she still apporached her, holding the knife.

What the witch did not realise in the mean time is that Tristan had managed to release Yvaine and they were now rushing down the stairs as Elsa picked up on her sister saying "What do stars do best?"

Immediately, she knew what Yvaine's plan was as she pushed the witch away, kicking her hard so Elsa had time to drag Septimus around the corner as she covered him as she heard Yvaine smile "Shine"

At once, the room started to glow so bright, like never a star had done so before as Elsa looked at her sister's glow she saw the memories that her and Tristan had shared together on their journey and smiled at how much they loved each other.

Septimus looked puzzled at Elsa as he sat himself up and replied "You never told me…"

"I couldn't, I didn't know what you would do" she replied "I feel like a fool not trusting you now, but at the time…"

He cut her off as he nodded "You are quite right"

"Septimus…" she begun to say but she was cut off as the prince exclaimed to her "Elsa, with all my heart...I love you"

"Then I'm willing to give you my heart, in exchange for yours" she glowed once more as she pressed her lips against his, something that had been long awaited for the both of them as they never had felt so happy and never knew they could feel like this about someone. To his surpirse, the prince never came across of the thought of taking the girl's heart now he knew what she was but maybe because he had something better, her love.

The hall was once again back to normal, in it's normal light as Elsa helped Septimus up to his feet as they walked over to Yvaine and Tristan as the women the prince did not kill also came running in.

Elsa smiled as she gave Yvaine a long hug as she returned it as Tristan exclaimed "If you are both stars, you must be sisters!"

"Wow Yvaine, his a clever one" teased Elsa

"And this" announced Septimus "Is my sister - Una" holding the women who he did not kill when he first came into the hall as it all added up now to Elsa.

"And my mother" added Tristan

Septimus then looked at the boy and replied "That must mean you're my nephew!"

"Wow Elsa, his a clever one" smirked Yvaine

Tristan then looked behind himself as he saw a jewel on the floor that must have broken off Yvaine when she had shined as he jogged along to go and pick it up. As he did, and started to walk back over to the group, the diamond started to glow as it turned back into a ruby. Septimus was stunned to pieces as he saw the boy with the restored ruby as Una informed "Your part of the Stormhold bloodline, it means your king"

Tristan gave a worried look towards Septimus who looked angered as these past days, this was what he had been setting out for and all through his life, this is what he had been so determined to get and now in just a moment, a half human had took his stone. Elsa noticed the look on his face and the worrys on Tristans as she suggested "Maybe the young king would need an advisor on the Stormhold ways"

Tristan quickly nodded "Yes, yes I would"

Septimus seemed enough satisfied with that, as he knew that the king never ruled the land, it was always the advisor not that he would allow that if he ever became king, but he wasn't so he did not mind one bit.

"I would be happy to" replied the prince

"That's settled then" smiled Elsa


	14. Happy Endings

_Notes: Last Chapter, hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you to everyone that reviewed!_

The travel back to the palace of Stormhold would not take so long as they once had the royal carriage again that the witch had taken from the first born of Stormhold. Yvaine and Tristan decided to walk all the way there and Una informed that she had some business in Wall she needed to attend so it just left Septimus and Elsa travelling back to the palace, in style.

"So, do I really want to know how old you are now?" smiled Septimus, remembering when she would not tell him how old she was.

"No, and you hardly expect me to answer" she remarked

The prince seemed amused as she tried to look serious and then started laughing along aswell.

"It's strange seeing Stormhold like this, without you breathing down my neck" she chuckled

"It's strange with you not complaining about something for once" he gave a loud mumble.

"What are you going to do about that then? Pull off one of my nails?" Elsa raised her eyebrow at him as he still felt bad for having done that to her even though the remark had not meant to upset him.

"No, but I wll do this" he replied as he picked up one of the pillows and threw it right at her face as they both started to laugh again.

"So, what are you going to first advise the king, Mr.Advisor?" asked Elsa

"To make sure that any other stars to fall in Stormhold gets beheaded right away" he chuckled

"Now, that's not very nice!" smirked Elsa "I think one should be that the princes of stormhold do not kill each other"

"I thought you agreed with me when we discussed this?" he asked

"Yes, I did. But it does not mean you have to kill each other! You could make it a rule that they should not kill each other and who ever finds the ruby first is king, or queen" explained Elsa

"Queen?" sneered Septimus

"Yes, queen! Have you got a problem with female leaders?" she replied

"Everyone will laugh, and no one would take her seriously" answered Septimus

"I think I will have to disagree with you there" remarked Elsa

"Oh, now there's a surprise!" he rolled his eyes.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with a queen!" she replied

"Well, Captain Shakespeare would feel happy to hear you say so" laughed Septimus, as this time he achieved a pillow in his face.

"Please consider it though, if not I will advise the king myself" she warned

"I will think about it, but with your idea, I don't think a princess would reach it first anyway" he smirked again.

"Well, isn't that charming of you! But then I suppose you would not have to worry about advising it then" she smirked, knowing she had got him back.

* * *

Septimus and Elsa had finally got back to the palace of Stormhold, and she had never seen anything like it before. Septimus, who was use to it, did not take a second glance as she carried on gazing at the huge court yard they were in with a very tall tower coming out from the middle of it, so tall it looked like it could reach the stars.

"Are you coming?" asked Septimus as he started to walk up the stairs to the main hall.

Elsa shook her head to get out of her gaze and then nodded "Yes, I'm coming"

As they got to the hall, Septimus handed a servant his cloak as two guards opened the door for him as Elsa followed as she remarked "Can't you open up a door yourself, or something?"

"Very funny" he snorted back as he knew his way round the palace like no other as Elsa seemed to keep following him as she had no idea where to go or what to do and she had certainly never seen anything like this before, in all her life.

Elsa then gave up following the prince as he did not seem to notice she was behind him, so she decided to take a tour for herself seens it seemed no one was going to show her. She looked above and all around her at the wonderous works of art, the palace seemed to be in a blue and gold theme as she walked around the marble floors. There was then a whole room filled with mirrors which seemed to scare her, she had not seen her reflection before as she stared as fair girl with light blonde hair looked back at her, the mirror showed her to have a glow around her even though she was not as she wondered if the mirror showed you to what you truly were.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked one of the guards, appoarching her fast.

"I came in with Prince Septimus, my name's Elsa" she explained but the guard did not seem convinced.

"You are an imposter!" he snarled back

"No, believe me, I'm not! Ask the prince yourself!" she replied as he took his sword out of its holder, still coming close towards her.

"I don't want to hurt you" warned Elsa

"Ha! You? A girl?" he sneered

The guard suddenly headed towards her, waving his sword on the air as she quickly grabbed a candelabra, kicking it under his legs. He fell to the ground, looking back at the girl, stunned as she bent down next to him and remarked "And your meant to be a guard?"

"Elsa" she heard a voice behind her and she turned to see Septimus as he carried on "I leave you for a minute and your already causing trouble"

"Well, maybe if someone had not left on my own to wander round a place I have never been before, maybe it wouldn't have happened" she explained

Septimus smiled and took her arm as he replied "Let me show you around then"

The prince took her to the highest room in the palace, it was the late king's bed chambers and had the best view of all of Stormhold, they looked out of the large window as the evening sky was upon them, closest to the stars that she would ever be again.

"Careful you don't fall out the window" smirked Septimus

"A long fall" she replied and then teased "Pushed one of your brothers out here?"

"Yes" he nodded, she had certainly not expected that reply and to be so honest about it as she remarked "I'm still amazed by how I ever fell in love with you"

Elsa felt blushed as she did not mean to say it out loud, as they had not really spoken about love since the moment when they were in the witches mansion even Septimus seemed a little blushed even though they were not his words.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to come out" mumbled Elsa "I just…"

"Marry me" he quickly cut off.

"Pardon?"asked Elsa, not realising what he had just said and whether he had meant it or not.

"Elsa" he said softly as he got down on one knee as he gently held onto her hand "I can't give big speeches of love but you know what I am, you understand me and my feelings, and I hope you can return them, please give me an answer to spare my waiting"

Elsa felt the tears waiting at the back of her eyes as she nodded "Yes, yes I will!" as she glowed once more.

The prince got back onto to his feet as he smiled like he had never done so before, picking her up into the air as he twirled her round.

"So, this is what happily ever after feels like?" smiled Elsa

"I believe it is" Septimus smiled back.

* * *

Tristan and Yvaine finally reached the palace of Stormhold, the new young king taking his rule who was closely watched and advised by Prince Septimus, who knew the lands like the back of his hands while his new wife Princess Elsa took charge and became Captain of the Guards, if there was ever a battle in her care, it was sure to be won, with a little help from her prince.

Yvaine and Elsa had noticed one thing that changed about the skies of Stormhold, that all the stars moved closer to watch over them as they could both hear the stars whispering above, but really they knew their sisters wanted to be like them, in love.

It just proves to show, that through matter what happens or what they go through, the most powerful thing on earth is love, and knowing this, they all really did lived happily ever after.

_Notes: Just to disclaim that the little speech that Septimus tells Elsa is from Jane Austen's Emma. I thought it sounded like something he would say if he was in that situlation! Hope you liked it, I'm hoping to do so more Septimus stories soon, so keep a sharp eye! Thanks!!_


End file.
